Safe Space
Charmed - Episode 2.01 - Safe Space - Press Release is the first episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 11th, 2019. Synopsis SEASON PREMIERE — Following the devastating loss of The Elders, Mel (Melonie Diaz), Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Macy (Madeleine Mantock) take over their duties. Maggie takes time to celebrate her birthday with a big bash, but Mel finds herself too preoccupied with their new responsibilities to join in the fun. As the girls clean up the following morning, Macy shocks her sisters with an announcement. A mysterious hooded foe attacks The Charmed Ones who escape through a portal while Harry (Rupert Evans) has an unnerving encounter with the villain. The girls land in a secret location where they uncover more about the mystical world of The Elders... and community workspaces. Macy nurses a serious wound and Maggie meets a handsome stranger (Jordan Donica). The Charmed Ones quickly become aware of the gravity of their new roles and must decide if they are truly prepared for the responsibility. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry's Dopplegänger Guest Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Co-Starring *Sean Kohnke as Rat Demon Magical Notes Spell * [[The Power of Three Spell|''The Power of Three Spell]] ** The Charmed Ones used this spell to stop the assassin from killing them. However, the assassin was able to resist the spell enough for it to not completely stop him. *Door Sealing Spell'' **Macy said the incantation, then Mel blew a potion to seal the door to the attic. * [[Desenmascarar Spell|''Desenmascarar Spell]] ** Used by Mel and Maggie to reveal the door back to the Command Center in SafeSpace. Powers *'Acid Secretion:' Used by a Rat Demon to disintegrate a woman. *'Black Orbing:' A black, smoky form of orbing used by the hooded assassin multiple times. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry multiple times. *'Poison Transferal:' Used by Harry to save Macy from the poison of the assassin's arrow. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to burn a Rat Demon. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Used by Rat Demons to change between their rat and human forms. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to freeze the partiers. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy to throw knives at the mysterious attacker and to try and summon the Book of Shadows. *'Portal Creation': As a precaution for Marisol if the Book of Shadows was ever destroyed, a portal to the Command Center opened up which the Charmed Ones used to escape the assassin. A second portal leading to a hotel run by a witch opened when the Charmed Ones responded to a distress call, and Maggie used an sphere obtained from the Command Center to reopen the portal to escape the Rat Demon. Trivia *The Book of Shadows is destroyed in this episode. *With the death of the Elders, all Whitelighters have died since their life forces were tied to theirs. **Harry survived because he was no longer tied to them when it happened. *Harry's orbing sound effect is different in this episode to previous episodes. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) ''TBA Unanswered Questions *Why is there an evil doppelganger of Harry? *Why did a duplicate of Harry try to kill the Charmed Ones? *Will the sisters ever get their powers back? *Is this duplicate of Harry a Darklighter? References to the Original Charmed *Rat Demons appeared in this episode. In the original series, Rat Demons were low-level demons that were able to transform into rodents. They were usually involved in money schemes, such as laundering, and were not to be trusted. *The duplicate of Harry could be the new series' interpretation of a Darklighter which, in the original series, were Whitelighter counterparts. Their primary goal was to kill Whitelighters in order to make good witches more vulnerable to the attack of evil. *Macy referenced witchness protection. In the original, it was the title of an episode. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.7 million U.S. viewers. * From this episode onwards, Ellen Tamaki, Nick Hargrove and Ser'Darius Blain are no longer series regulars. * From this episode onwards, Jordan Donica joins the cast as a series regular. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x01_Promo_(1).jpg 2x01_Promo_(2).jpg 2x01_Promo_(3).jpg 2x01_Promo_(4).jpg 2x01_Promo_(5).jpg 2x01 Promo (6).jpg |-|Screencaps= Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif 2x01 Macy fire throwing.gif 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Promo (HD) Charm Reboot - Powers (2x01) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres